By Moonlight
by Myaka
Summary: Il est là, comme toujours, et elle l'attend, à jamais. La lune veuille sur eux... pour l'éternité ?


**Note de l'Auteur :** Voici ma première fic « officielle » NCIS. J'en avais déjà écrite une, mais… j'avoue : j'en ai honte et je préfère la laisser enterrer sous mes tonnes de dossiers, bien au chaud dans mon ordinateur Je ne garantie pas que celle-ci sera meilleure, mais au moins, elle aura l'avantage d'être plus récente… Faute d'autre chose. Le sujet n'est guère original, je dois bien le signaler… Mais manquant cruellement d'idées sympathiques à développer, je me suis résignée. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le 'cliché'.

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages cités dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété du créateur de la série [Bellisario. Je n'écris cette histoire qu'à des fins purement distractives… et ne gagne donc pas d'argent avec. [quel dommage ! '

**Spoilers :** Aucun de particuliers… Pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté là !

**Rating :** G

**Indications :** Vous pouvez voir un ship dans ce OS, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire… Personnellement, je ne sais même pas si j'en vois un ou pas… C'est pour dire ! '

**Conseil de musiques à écouter : **

- Jeff Buckley : Halleluah

- Steve Jablonsky : The Island awaits you

**BY MOONLIGHT**

La lune éclairait le cimetière de ses rayons bienveillants, semblant veiller silencieusement sur les habitants de l'autre monde. Calme, apaisante… l'atmosphère que dégageait ce lieu était presque libératrice. N'était-ce pas ironique de ressentir cela pour cet endroit qui voyait défiler, et ce jour à après jour, corbillards et familles en pleurs ?! Et pourtant, l'homme aux cheveux gris qui se tenait immobile face à l'étendue de pierres tombales, ne parvenait pas à mettre d'autre mot sur ce sentiment qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied sur le gazon fraîchement coupé, depuis deux ans qu'il venait ici à intervalles réguliers.

Après être resté un moment en contemplation muette devant cette vision qu'un autre que lui aurait qualifié de 'morbide', il commença à s'avancer doucement, faisant crisser le gravier sous son pas lent et mesuré. Il paraissait prendre plaisir à flâner parmi les tombes, et ce, sans pourtant paraître égaré, réalisant ainsi un rituel familier. Il bifurqua soudain et s'engagea dans une allée plus petite que les autres, bordée par d'anciens saules pleureurs qui projetaient leurs ombres sur le sol. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, car tel était son nom, ralentit sensiblement pour finir par s'arrêter totalement lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant Elle…

Il baissa les yeux sur la stèle de marbre blanc, dont la mousse envahissait la base au fil du temps. Il ne put s'empêcher de relire les quelques mots gravés sur la pierre, pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils avaient été tracés…

_**CAITHLIN TODD**_

_**A notre sœur, fille, collègue et amie,**_

_**A jamais présente dans nos cœurs**_

_**Semper Fi**_

Les lèvres de Gibbs s'entrouvrirent, et il se mit à répéter, telle une litanie dont lui seul connaissait la réelle et profonde signification : _Semper Fi, Kate, Semper Fi…_

Un léger sourire fendit son visage et il courba l'échine devant la tombe de la jeune femme, posant un genou à terre. Comme à chaque fois, sa main s'égara presque religieusement sur la pierre, effleurant les lettres de son nom, à jamais gravées sur cette tombe, mais également dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

« Hey… » murmura Jethro, laissant échapper une nuage de buée qui s'évapora dans la nuit. « C'est moi… »

Lorsque l'on connaissait Gibbs et son caractère terre à terre, distant, détaché, voir même parfois cynique, la vision de sa silhouette dans un tel lieu, à une heure aussi tardive, aurait eu de quoi surprendre, voir même inquiéter… C'était peut-être pour cette raison que Gibbs n'avait jamais parlé de ses visites régulières à quiconque, préférant se rendre au cimetière la nuit, à l'abri des regards inquisiteurs et curieux qui se seraient invariablement posés sur lui.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Gibbs ferma les yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il lui sembla sentir les effluves du parfum de Kate dans le vent, et sentir les pans d'une étoffe lui effleurer la peau. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, rien n'avait bougé… Pure illusion, que son esprit prenait plaisir à retranscrire dans la réalité. Sa réalité.

Une réalité sans Kate.

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le marbre blanc qui semblait luire étrangement dans l'obscurité. Les jambes de Gibbs fatiguaient, et il se résigna à quitter la position accroupie pour celle, plus confortable, assise. Joignant ses bras autour de ses genoux, il balaya le cimetière vide du regard.

« Je me demande si tu continues à te moquer de Tony, de là où tu es… » souffla-t-il d'une voix douce, n'osant parler trop fort, gagné par la solennité de l'endroit.

Il esquissa un sourire, et ses yeux bleus étincelèrent d'une lueur particulière.

« Il a trouvé quelqu'un pour lui répondre ! Mais même si Ziva et lui s'entendent bien… Je sais que tu lui manques. Je le connais mieux que lui-même… »

La tête de Jethro dodelina un instant, et ses yeux se voilèrent. Mais il prit sur lui et se redressant, poursuivit :

« Et malgré sa bonne volonté, Ziva n'a jamais su te remplacer auprès de Abby… Ni de personne d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il après mûre réflexion. Tu gardes toujours ta place dans le cœur de Tim et de Ducky également… »

Il humidifia ses lèvres, rendues sèches par le froid, avant de finir, d'une voix quasi inaudible :

« Et dans le mien aussi, Kate… »

Il poussa un soupir où se mêlaient manque et complétude ; deux sentiments contradictoires que Gibbs ressentait avec intensité, et ce, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait devant cette tombe.

_Sa_ tombe…

Il resta encore un instant, à contempler en silence les alentours, faisant resurgir des souvenirs enfouis dans sa mémoire, avant de se relever, les jambes parcourues de fourmillements. Sa main s'égara une dernière fois sur le marbre blanc avant de rejoindre le fond de sa poche. Avec un dernier regard en arrière, Gibbs reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté dans l'autre sens, le pas toujours aussi flegmatique et posé.

La tombe de Kate se détachait de ses voisines, semblant rassurer Gibbs : Elle l'attendrait… Elle l'attendrait, jusqu'à sa prochaine visite, mais également pour l'éternité…

**- THE END -**


End file.
